Can We Find Love
by Karin Shinigami
Summary: At Hetalia High, the best school in the world known for its education and sport departments, is there something missing? Multiple pairing. Rated Teen for Now.
1. Chapter 1

**Married in November 22, 2009**

_Can we find love?_

Summary;_ At Hetalia High, the best school in the world known for its education and sport departments, is there something missing? Multiple pairing.  
_

Pairings; AlaskaxRussia, First FrancexEngland but then transitions to AmericaxEngland and FrancexCanada, EstoniaxUkraine, FinlandxSweden, LithuaniaxPoland, GermanyxItaly, PrussiaxAntarctica (My OC), GreecexJapan, SouthKoreaxChina, DenmarkxNorway, LatviaxSealand, SpainxSouth Italy

Rating; **Teen (For now :D)  
**  
**This is a A.U. so human names are used. Alaska's human name is Alice and Antarctica's human name is Angel**

Norway - Lukas Bondevik  
Iceland - Emil Styrsson  
Hong Kong - Kaoru  
Ukraine - Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya  
Liechtenstein - Lili  
Denmark- Mathias Køhler  
Italy - Feliciano Vargas  
Germany - Ludwig  
Japan - Honda Kiku  
America - Alfred F. Jones  
Britain - Arthur Kirkland  
France - Francis Bonnefoy  
Russia - Ivan Braginski  
China - Wang Yao  
Austria- Roderich Edelstein  
Hungary - Elizabeta Héderváry  
Poland - Feliks Łukasiewicz  
Switzerland - Basch Zwingli  
Belarus - Natalia "Natasha" Arlovskaya Estonia - Eduard vonBock  
Latvia - Raivis Galante  
Lithuania - Toris Laurinaitis  
Finalnd - Tino Väinämöinen  
Egypt - Gupta Muhammad Hassan  
Greece - Heracles Karpusi  
South Italy (Romano) - Lovino Vargas  
Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo  
Canada - Matthew Williams  
Sealand - Peter Kirkland  
Prussia - GilbertBeilschmidt  
Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna  
Turkey - Sadık Adnan  
South Korea - Im Yong Soo

I hope you enjoy :D

_** Beep. Beep. Beep.**_  
'Ugh...' The American groaned as the alarm clock rang. He rose his arm up and hit snooze. Another day it was. Another cold, school having day. Worse off, it's Monday. 'Ugh...' Was the thought of the American as he was woken up from his sleep. He rubbed his blue sky eyes and then placed his glasses on. He couldn't help but yawn. 'Time for my jog' he thought has he got ready placing his sweat pants on with a white tee and sweatshirt. A few minutes later he left his house and went on his normal routine. Jog for an hour then come back and get ready for school

_**6am Ring, Ring, Ring,**_  
"Oh... Bloody Hell... Who's calling at this time...?" The brit mumbled as he searched for his phone. "Hello?"

"Good Morning, mon amour. Comment allez-vous ce beau matin d'Arthur?"  
"Good Morning to you too Frog and Why did you call me so early? Wanker..." Arthur ended with a yawn. "It seems I did not notice. Oh well. I did beat that alarm of yours, and plus you can wake up hearing my voice, no?" Arthur could just see the French man smirking as he said this. "Shut up." Heat started rising in Arthur's cheeks, "W-well then next time I just will not pick up then!"  
"Of course Arthur, Of course~" laughed. "Annoying Frog," he cuffed. "But I am your frog, no?"  
"Yeah, yeah..." Arthur rolled over in his bed, and faced the ceiling. The room still quite dark. "Honhon, I knew it." Francis laughed.

_**7 am**_  
"Shit... I'm going to be late" The American thought as he re-entered his room and rushed to get ready.

_**7:30am**_  
The blonde brit walked to his class though he has been rather tired. Being student body president is quite stressful. He went to his assigned seat and placed his needed materials for the class out along with a book to keep him occupied until class started in 20 minutes. No doubt in his mind that students would start arriving around 7:45 And with that final thought he began to read.  
***

_**7:35**_  
"I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE!" Alfred yelled as he ran in the room. He noticed no one and then laid eyes on Arthur. 'Right as I was getting to the good part ...' Arthur mumbles to himself. "Um..." Alfred is confused, very confused. "Isn't it 7:55?" He asked. "Clearly not, if you look at the clock it is 7:35... Well 7:36 now. Class doesn't start for another 14 minutes." Arthur explained to the student. How did he even get into this class again? Oh that's right this is health...  
"Oh ok! And Here I thought I was late!" He grinned as he walked over to Arthur's seat and sat next to him. "You're Arthur right? The student council present?" The boy asked. "Yes, why?" He questioned. "Haha, I was wondering and I, I didn't know you were in my Health class!" Alfred laughed. "Well, I have been here since the beginning of the year. So I suppose I can blame you."  
"Gee! Thanks ! W-Wait, blame? Me ?" Alfred seemed offended. "It just shows that you don't even know even recognize your proper classmates and along with that the Council President himself. As with that of your rude behavior," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Isn't that right Mr. Jones?" Sarcasium, hurts doesn't it?  
"Well that's mean! But don't worry, I have-" Alfred was cut off.  
"Enough air in your head to not care?" Arthur grinned. As Alfred opened his mouth to respond the door opened with a loud squeak. Arthur looked over to the cause of the noise, "Oh Good morning Sir," Arthur spoke greeting the teacher with a much better tone then when spoke with Alfred.  
'Teacher's Pet!' Was the thought that ran through Alfred's so called air filled head.  
"Ah, thank you and good morning to you as well. Seems Jones came... Early for once." The teacher suspiciously looked at Alfred though he was more confused in why but that would have to wait.  
"Arthur, do you have your report done yet?" The teacher asked.  
"Report?" Alfred thought "We had a report?"  
"Ah yes, it's in my school bag..." And with that Arthur stood up and picked his bag up. He looked through until he found the needed folder. From it he removed a thick packet.  
"In exactly 10,000 words in essay format as you instructed. Going against what you had in mind for the class to do weekly." Arthur explained.  
"I'm surprised you had time for this,"  
"Some hours of sleep were taken but it was the best choice rather than what you had in mind which would over all take more time out of my schedule."  
The teacher chuckled, "Right, it seems you've saved the class as well from that."  
"They would have complained anyway," Arthur now forgetting Alfred was in the room still in the room "I doubt the class would enjoy writing a 2,000 worded paper each month of a chosen topic."  
"It could either raise or lower grades in the class. Asides from that..." The teacher trailed off, noticing more students walking in, "Oh never mind its not important" he brushed it off as he excused himself and got the papers together for the days lesson. Arthur walked back his seat and continued on with his book. Alfred just watched, or at least until someone started to talk to him.  
After the class was completely full with its students the Health teacher explained a project in which they would pair up with assigned partners. The project consisted of two parts a visual presentation along with the written report on the given drug. The pairings when through, groans were heard.  
"Next pairing is Arthur and... Alfred with Morphine." Then continued on.  
'Of all people... I'm going to end up doing all of it and still not have the secure fact I'll get an A...'

In a 1st period study Hall room.

Just finishing his work, Ivan placed it all away. Still over half the period left and he now had nothing to do... He turned to the girl who sat next him. He stared at her for a moment. If it weren't for the fact he saw her body slowly rise up and then back down, he would have guessed she was dead. But no, she's just asleep, arms crossed, head to the side and facing away from him. During the beginning of the year she did work in here but now all she does is sleep. Maybe she's one of those lazy under classmates...  
Her light blonde hair reaches her shoulders; she's about over 4 inches shorter than him. If he had to guess maybe around... 5 6'? Why is he giving this much thought...? That's right he's bored. Maybe if he jabbed her in the side she would wake and he could have sort of entertainment, it's not like there aren't allowed to talk in the class. Not counting that the teacher of that class is scared of Ivan, he could never guess why...  
At least he could the entertainment of waking her up... But how? He could jab her side like first thought... Or poke her side and see what happens!  
The rest of the class was occupied in something else so none would notice when he did. He looked and found an opening and thinking nothing of it, poked her. In response it seems something like a small moan came out. 'Interesting...' He thought. It was then followed some soft groans of pain.  
"Ah... Ow..." She complained, and she sat up, her opposite arm on her side where she was poked. "What the..." She thought as she let out a yawn. Ivan just sat and watched the response to his action. She looked straight ahead and blinked a couple of times then just softly rubbed the pain inflicted sight.  
'Sensitive, da...'  
She turned over to him. "What was that for?" She asked her blue eyes looking up since of the obvious height difference.

"I was bored." Ivan stated simply. Now normally people would reply with a low almost unheard oh or a rude comment (Usually just from Alfred).  
"Seriously..." She sighed, and stretched. "Don't you have homework or a book to read?"  
"Da... But it's already done."  
"Then sleep."  
"I'm not tired."  
"I'm going back to sleep then,"  
"That's not fun"  
"Eh... When you're tired it is"

"Don't wake me up"  
"No promises."  
"Ugh... Please don't." And with that she went to the same position as before and went back to sleep.  
"Kolkolkol" Russia unknowing chanted, simple just to be entertained yet from a different point of view it would seem more like bullying. He, just as before, poked her but with a tad of more force. Instead of that interesting sound as before she whined, "Hnnnn! Stop iitt"  
"Stop what,"  
"That"  
"What"  
"The waking me up"  
"Then don't sleep, da."  
"Who are you to tell me that? It's allowed, it's a human need."  
"Da, that I know."  
"Then, why?" She wasn't annoyed it seemed but smiled like she was talking to a small child.  
"I'm bored."  
"Ah... You did say that before. Then do something like..." She trailed off in a short train of thought. "Write a book!" She smiled. The teacher looked at her, about to tell her to quiet down but he caught the purple eyes of Ivan looking at him. With that the teacher continued on with his work.  
"A book...?"  
"Yeah, a book of something with characters"  
"I'll pass, da"  
"But it would give you something to do"  
"I'm not a writer."  
"You never know," she smiled with a slight shrug. "So your Ivan right?"  
"Da" he nodded.  
"Ah ok, wasn't sure. I'm Alice by the way. Just in case you didn't know." She introduced herself.  
"Da I knew."  
"Hm... So now what Ivan?"  
"Dunno"

"Gilbert quiet! I placed you in the front so you could pay attention not yell to the other side of the class room!" Mr. Kingman yelled.  
"Ugh, I hated this class last year! It's so UNawesome"  
"Then actually pass this year!" He replied as he continued on passing yesterday's test.  
"Man, why does it have to be before lunch? The awesome _me _does not approve." Gilbert complained as he crossed his send. "This was so much awesomer when Francis and Antonio were here!"  
With that the teacher groaned "That was my worse class..."  
"Hahaha! You mean the Awesomest!" Gilbert laughed. Mr. Kingman sighed and continued writing notes on the board about chemistry.

"But Lovino, we are ment to be together!" Antonio yelled as he chased the young Italian male.  
"Fuck no! Creep!" Lovino screamed as he continued to run avoiding the Lovesick Spanish boy. Well actually this has been going on since they met. The thought of a restraining order has gone through Lovino's mind but Antonio does keep some other creeps away.

"Oh Mr. Beilschmidt!" The principal called out in a merry tone. Mr. Beilschmidt looked up, partially annoyed but then back to his paper work. It feels like the vice principal does more actual work then the principal. Continuing on with his work, it seems he didn't notice the figure in front of him, or was it that he chose to ignore him?

"Mr. Beilschmidt~" he called out. "Aw, come on!"

Mr. Beilschmidt organized his papers then spoke, "What is it _now_ Mr. Vargas," he asked.

"Nothing much, just wondering if you're free this Friday."The other sighed,

"Did your date cancel?" he spoke as this was a normal thing!

"Yeah, apparently she wanted _**a long-term relationship**_."

"Hn."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So you'll go?"

"Are you paying?"

"Clovis…"

"…"

"Fine I'll pay."

"So where are we going this time."

"I was thinking about some bar over in the neighboring city."

"Ah, ok and by the way,"

"Yes?"

"Here." Mr. Beilschmidt handed over the day's work.

"Thanks, saved me a ton of work Clovis."

"Roma."

"Yeah, yeah be 'Professional' at work. Or at least when there is other people around." With that (Clovis) continued on with his paper work. Now his, not Mr. Vargas'.

***  
Is it me or did anyone else hear Francis speak with a French accent every time he spoke?

French Translations (Sorry if the French was wrong, I used Google translator lol I don't know any French.)  
Lol Haha this is probably just most popular pairing...with the messed-up-ness of me placing in new pairings ;) it might go on as like a break like this but whatever some might just b like in the background happening. But who knows what I will do ? Haha and also probably will update mad late like the others! Just stuck on wat to do w Ouran ... Darn Tamaki not knowing what to sing... Hm.. I'll probably just mess it up or somethin...


	2. Chapter 2

_Can we find love?_

Summary;_ At Hetalia High, the best school in the world known for its education and sport departments, is there something missing? Multiple pairing.  
_

Pairings; AlaskaxRussia, First FrancexEngland but then transitions to AmericaxEngland and FrancexCanada, EstoniaxUkraine, FinlandxSweden, LithuaniaxPoland, GermanyxItaly, PrussiaxAntarctica (My OC), GreecexJapan, SouthKoreaxOC, OCxChina, DenmarkxNorway, LatviaxSealand, SpainxSouth Italy, ScotlandxOC, N. IrelandxOC, WalesxOC  
Rating; **Teen (For now :D)  
**  
**This is a A.U. so human names are used. Alaska's human name is Alice and Antarctica's human name is Angel**

Norway - Lukas Bondevik  
Iceland - Emil Styrsson  
Hong Kong - Kaoru  
Ukraine - Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya  
Liechtenstein - Lili  
Denmark- Mathias Køhler  
Italy - Feliciano Vargas  
Germany - Ludwig  
Japan – Kiku Honda  
America - Alfred F. Jones  
Britain - Arthur Kirkland  
France - Francis Bonnefoy  
Russia - Ivan Braginski  
China - Wang Yao  
Austria- Roderich Edelstein  
Hungary - Elizabeta Héderváry  
Poland - Feliks Łukasiewicz  
Switzerland - Basch Zwingli  
Belarus - Natalia "Natasha" Arlovskaya

Estonia - Eduard von Bock  
Latvia - Raivis Galante  
Lithuania - Toris Laurinaitis  
Finland - Tino Väinämöinen  
Egypt - Gupta Muhammad Hassan  
Greece - Heracles Karpusi  
South Italy (Romano) - Lovino Vargas  
Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo  
Canada - Matthew Williams  
Sealand - Peter Kirkland  
Prussia – Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna  
Turkey - Sadık Adnan  
South Korea - Im Yong Soo  
Germania – Clovis Alaric Beilschmidt

Rome – Roma Vargas

North Ireland– Conner Kirkland

Scotland – Aden Kirkland

Wales – Dylan Kirkland

**Author's Note: So yeah…. Lol there's a lot of pairings haha so yeah… just DEAL with it haha. I promise that it won't get to confusing, or at least I hope… Oh and btw the '***Karinshinigami***' mean like a scene/time change while 'XXXKarinshinigami' would be something else happening at the same time or about the same time. Also I noticed I never placed in what time of the year it is so… it's going to be the beginning of like October, and I'll change the dates that's most convenient for me ;D haha lol Halloween wooohh… _Cuz this is Thiller!..._ haha Michael Jackson anyone..?… anywho … On too chapter 2**

*****Karin Shinigami*****

**Going to 2nd Period Classes, at the Hall way**

"Mi Amor!" Antonio yelled as he chased the Italian in the Hallway.

"He seems energetic today." Arthur commented to his boyfriend.

"Oui," Francis agreed. "His Spanish blood must be lively today."

"But Francis do tell me _why_ are we standing in the hall way when we could get to class," Arthur asked watching the students go by. The French man smirked, "Because we can do this…" and with that he stole a kiss.

"Dude that's gross!" Alfred laughed causing the Japanese man to get quiet.

"Well that's how they did it in the movie Alfred…" He explained. The American shrugged, "Still but man that's gross, the human guts hangin' all out and like the victim just starting at you through the TV. That just gave me chills! Oh that reminds me! Movie night is at my room this week! I'm so sure that Felix can handle it!" Kiku shrugged. "Do you have the movies ready?"

"Hell yeah! We are so watching SAW! I don't think I watched em' before."

"Maybe when they first came out."

"Probably man…. This might be random but did you know my cousin?"

"Cousin? No I'm sorry did we meet before?" Kiku asked.

"I don't think so, but don't sweat it man I was just wondering."

*****Karin Shinigami*****

_Lunch Time (Yes all of them just happen to have the same Lunch period class, they might just not know it yet, lol.)_

"So like dude, it was all like scary! But of course me being the hero and everything was so not scared. I was like a boss man; you can even ask my roommate man!" Alfred boasted. Kiku chuckled, "Alfred-san did you forget we were all there as well?"

"AH…. You guys were?" Alfred questioned.

"He was like, too scared to like even like notice," Feliks snickered as he filed his nails.

"Nah-uh! Like I was sooooooo fearless!" Alfred yelled back as he stood up, knocking into someone. The lunch tray went flying in the air, and food was spilled everywhere.

"Oh, sorry dude. My bad!" Alfred apologized as he looked down.

"Like totally smooth Alfred," Feliks commented. Green eyes just looked at him.

"Um.. Sorry man..." Alfred offered a hand, which was slapped away.

"Don't touch me." Arthur growled as he got up, "This wouldn't have happened if you simply watched what you did. But obviously you're too imbecilic to do so." Arthur didn't bother in picking anything up, since what is the point anyway? Some janitor is coming anyway.

"Like you totally pissed off like Mr. Grumpy pants," Feliks said.

"I hope Arthur-san is okay… I could talk to him later," Kiku thought out loud.

"Ah you have a point there, during out meeting." Toris nodded.

"Like Toris you're so quiet, like speak more," Feliks demanded. "It's not like you're with that creepy roommate of yours!"

"Like yeah dude, who's your roommate?" Alfred asked.

"Ivan…" Toris answered.

"Dude no way! That so sucks man!" Alfred said as he ate his hamburger, sitting back down. Toris meekly nodded as he ate his lunch.

"Ugh, he has to deal with like this huge, rude, Russian guy. I think the guy is like crazy or something, I don't like him." Feliks told them. "He like totally, scares the crap out of poor Toris here! Like dealing with like a total creeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp, with like a capital C!" Feliks shivered.

"I'm in about most of his classes, dude. The hero can't deal with this. He's like a supervillian!"

"And a jerk," Feliks added. Kiku got suddenly quite. "Um.. Guys..." Kiku spoke up.

"Uhhh yeah?" Alfred asked as he stuffed his face with a hamburger.

"Well then… I'll keep that in mind, Da?" The Russian voice came from Alfred and Feliks. The look on Alfred's simply spelled out, 'Holy Shit Man.'

"Dude!" Alfred yelled "That's so un-cool!" Ivan chuckled.

"So is talking _shit_ about people, right Alfred?" Ivan forced a smile. "Aren't you a _hero?"_

"Well duh man." Alfred stressed.

"I'll see you later than?" Ivan leaned down. "Da?" Alfred filled up with frustration.

"Dude! Not cool, back off!" Ivan backed up and walked off. "Until History Class American."

Kiku enjoyed his lunch, oh yes his Japanese made ramen.

**XXXKarinShinigamiXXX**

"Hahahaha the Awesome me has decided that we are going to start a band!" Gilbert announced.

"A band?" Antonio questioned.

"Sounds like a lot of work… but it would be great for the ladies, no?" Francis smirked.

"Francis man, you're dating Arthur dude." Gilbert pointed out.

"Ah, I know but it's just harmless flirting, Gil." Francis defended. Gilbert shrugged. "Whatever, so like what do you think about it?"

"I don't want to chase Lovino away." Antonio complained.

"Ah, but dude…" Gilbert complained back. "It would be so cool though! Me being so awesome would have rabid fan girls chasing me everywhere! Like seriously dudes, nah you're right. I like having my own underwear and not worrying it'll get stolen." Coming to this conclusion he decided no band.

"Oh, of course Gil, all the women who are blind, deaf, and mute would be screaming your name," Francis rolled his eyes as he ate. Antonio snickered.

"Duh man! Aint it true Gilbird?" he asked.

"Oh my…" Francis looked over to find the small yellow bird come out of Gilbert's pocket. "Really? Couldn't you have left it at the dorm?"

"We can always try to grill him," Antonio suggested.

"No! You're so not eating Gilbird he's way to awesome for that unawesomeness!" Gilbert held his bird protecting him.

"Piyo!" Gilbird agreed.

**XXXKarin ShinigamiXXX**

On a different table, outside under a cherry blossom tree (Sakura tree) there, lying down on a blanket laid a Greek named Heracles. Unaware of anything he slept, in the nice cool breeze.

"Hm..." he mumbled as slightly shifted his position.

*****Karin Shinigami*****

_After School in the Student Counsel's meeting room._

"So we start the meeting, everyone is here right?" Arthur asked as he looked around. "Okay good."

The positions were as stated.

President – Arthur

Vice President – Tino

Secretary - Toris

Treasurer – Elizabeta

*Historian – Kiku. (A historian does videos, and keeps records and such.)

"Halloween is at the end of the month, what do you all propose? Starting with Tino, going clock wise," Arthur stayed.

"Well, it's not a holiday over in my country." Tino pointed out, "But it looks like fun!"

"Okay," Arthur nodded.

"I agree with Tino," Toris spoke. "They don't celebrate it really in my country either."

"Ah, alright." Arthur commented.

"We have Saints day, but not Halloween." Elizabetha commented then turned to Kiku.

"Ah, well Halloween is getting more and even more popular in Japan. The stores have the special candies and all. You can usually find cosplays, in the more popular ones like Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor moon at times, Ouran High School Host club, and Fairy Tail. Since we are in high school we haven't all grown up… so I suggest that we have a costume party or something." Kiku suggested.

"Ah, alright. I guess that seems alright. We could sell tickets and such, and then use the gym for it? And then there's the issue of the date. As you said Kiku, high schoolers haven't grown up, so October 31 would not work, the day before I believe would work though." Arthur stated.

"They could dress up during the day of the dance!" Elizabeta suggested. "That would be fun,"

"And the dance could be right after school, " Kiku suggested. "Maybe an hour or so after so that everyone could change if they didn't go to class dressed up."

"I could speak to the teachers and try to convince them not to have any homework assignments on that day." Toris suggested to the group.

"I like it!" Tino smiled. "We can decorate the way to the dance! Also like make use of the outdoors if it's not too cold! Plus it's on a Friday so people stay up late anyways!"

"Point taken," Arthur nodded. "It sounds fine, now if they pay to attend the dance they can't get their money returned for obvious reasons."

"Right," Elizabeta nodded.

"We have to dress up since we came up with it…" Toris commented. "R-Right?"

"No, your right." Arthur commented.

"We could start decorating during the day, and make sure to have the students not come in." Elizabeta  
"Mhm! Outside yeah, we have to do that! But its just the five of us... Maybe we could push back the time? Say... Maybe... 6:30?"  
"Hm... True, I'm concerned if they could attend... But considering the school is about a mile away from any actual houses... I want to assume it's safe..."  
"Yeah I think we are, most of them won't do that much for candy." Elizabeta commented. "At least they're too Damn lazy," she rolled her eyes.  
"Alright... True... Kiku," Arthur spoke.  
"Hai?"  
"Could you place a poll or something like that in the school's site, asking about what songs they would like to hear." Arthur asked.  
"Ah, that's no problem."  
"How much money could we use for this Elizabeth?"  
"It depends in how much we charge, but..." She trailed of looking through her papers then doing some math concluded. "As long as the price is over 25$ we should see an increase of 10% and more."  
"Alright... Toris make sure to book the gym and the outside area we are going to use." Arthur ordered.  
"Alright," Toris nodded.  
"Don't we need to get approval from the Principal?" Kiku asked.  
"Considering we are making more money in to the schools budget, along with making the students content at least for a night, there is absolutely no chance of them disapproving. Also if there's even a small chance they do..." Arthur paused. "I will not take no, for an answer. They will agree with the views of the student council's decision." Arthur stated darkly.  
"Haha..." Tino forced a laugh.  
"And this is why you are President," Elizabeta joked.  
"But of course," Arthur smiled. "Now... Anything else?" He asked.  
"What costumes are we wearing...?" Toris asked. "Al... Also are they limitations on them?"  
"As long as they cover themselves... You know who I'm talking about," Elizabeta complained.  
"Ah true... Swimsuit area must be covered or... The day's privileges will be taken away." Arthur stated.  
"That works," Elizabeta smiled.  
"Exactly," Arthur smiled back, "Now..." He fixed his papers. "Anything that needs to be placed on the table?" He asked.  
"Flowers would be nice," Tino smiled.  
"I didn't mean like that... But I suppose some roses would be lovely." He spoke softly.  
"Mhm," Tino nodded.  
"How about multicolored roses?" Toris suggested.  
"It would liven up things up," Kiku commented.  
"True," Arthur agreed.  
"So... How's tennis..." Toris brought up.  
"Its fine, the season is coming to an end sadly. We beat Kale again," Arthur smirked.  
"Bravo" Elizabeta clapped.  
"And the debate team is doing well," Toris added.  
"Of course, the whole student council makes it up practically," Arthur commented.  
"True," Toris nodded.  
"Ice-Hockey is doing well! I'm also sure about the javelin throw and the um... Soccer... As Americans call it. We'll do super!" Tino smiled.  
"That's good to know," Kiku smiled.  
"Our soccer team will never lose." Arthur stated.  
"Arthur-san... Don't you get tired?" Kiku asked.  
"Of the paper work yes but I refuse to lose to any other school. We are the best, especially at our ancestor's sports." Arthur stated confidently.  
"Ah, true..." Kiku agreed.  
"How would you feel if they stated they could beat you in Kendo?" Arthur asked making a point.  
"Ah, I see your point... But off the point, they would lose." Kiku commented.  
"Oh but of course," Arthur nodded.  
"I don't think anyone knows how competitive you are..." Tino wondered.  
"Except for you all, and Francis I believe..." Elizabeta laughed.

"So you're not even sure he know? But he's on the soccer team as well!" Elizabeta laughed.

"True…" Arthur agreed. "But I am just a goalie,"

"That refuses to let any balls go through," Kiku commented smiling.

"I'll start typing the proposal on then," Toris stated.

"That works," Arthur nodded.

*****Karin Shinigami*****

Mr. Beilschmidt without knocking opened Mr. Vargas office door. It is usual for him anyway, so there is nothing wrong. And as usual he is sleeping. Now Mr. Beilschmidt would rudely and calmly wake him up, but he isn't in the mood, there's too much paper work as it is. So instead he placed the papers where he would them and close the door. But he couldn't help but slam the door loudly,

"H-Huh?" Mr. Vargas rose, and then yawned. "Oh… papers…" He placed his reading glasses on and skimmed the paper, but then noticed it was from the student council. Arthur would have his head if he ever were to skim it.

'Hm…. A Halloween dance? Well it does sound pleasant' he admitted. 'The students would enjoy it none the less, plus a fun day to dress up.' He looked over to the corner, it already has 's approval on it. Might as well, he placed his sign of approval and placed a note for the morning announcements.

*****KarinShinigami*****

Well that's it! Lol sorry it's so late, im really lazy… haha ;D but I will update….eventually ;D For the dance, any ideas for costumes? I do plan on using the ones that were published online, like America as Jason ;D haha and sorry for the whole '***KarinShinigami***' or 'XXXKarinShinigamiXXX' for some odd reason whenever I saved it, it wouldnt take in the '***' or the '' and that really started pissing me off like legit... so its XXX lol


	3. Chapter 3

_Can we find love?_

Summary_; At Hetalia High, the best school in the world known for its education and sport departments, is there something missing? Multiple pairing.  
_  
Pairings; _AlaskaxRussia, First FrancexEngland but then transitions to AmericaxEngland and FrancexCanada, EstoniaxUkraine, FinlandxSweden, LithuaniaxPoland, GermanyxItaly, PrussiaxAntarctica (My OC), GreecexJapan, SouthKoreaxOC, OCxChina, DenmarkxNorway, LatviaxSealand, SpainxSouth Italy, ScottlandxOC, N. IrelandxOC, WalesxOC_

Rating; Teen (For now :D)

This is a A.U. so human names are used. Alaska's human name is Alice and Antarctica's human name is Angel

Norway - Lukas Bondevik

Iceland - Emil Styrsso

Hong Kong - Kaoru

Ukraine - Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya

Liechtenstein - Lili

Denmark- Mathias Køhler

Italy - Feliciano Vargas

Germany - Ludwig

Japan –Kiku Honda

America - Alfred F. Jones

Britain - Arthur Kirkland

France - Francis Bonnefoy

Russia - Ivan Braginski

China - Wang Yao

Austria- Roderich Edelstein

Hungary - Elizabeta Héderváry

Poland - Feliks Łukasiewicz

Switzerland - Basch Zwingli

Belarus - Natalia "Natasha" Arlovskaya  
Estonia - Eduard von Bock  
Latvia - Raivis Galante  
Lithuania - Toris Laurinaitis  
Finland - Tino Väinämöinen  
Egypt - Gupta Muhammad Hassan  
Greece - Heracles Karpusi  
South Italy (Romano) - Lovino Vargas  
Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo  
Canada - Matthew Williams  
Sealand - Peter Kirkland  
Prussia –Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna  
Turkey - Sadık Adnan  
South Korea - Im Yong Soo  
Germania –Clovis Alaric Beilschmidt  
Rome –Roma Vargas  
Ireland–Conner Kirkland  
Scotland –Aden Kirkland  
Wales –Dylan Kirkland

**Author's note**: I need to start prove reading man... Like legit lol Haha oh well... And I changed my mind... Haha about the costumes maybe I won't use previous ones, but still... One thing is sure... Arthur as a vampire is awesome...

*****Karin Shinigami*****

"Good morning students," Mr. Vargas greeted over the loud speaker. "It seems that we are considering a Halloween dance on October 31, at 6:30 until midnight. Now we aren't sure about it, the price would be $35 dollars food and drinks provided. Halloween costumes needed to go enter. As long as the costume covers bathing suit areas it is okay to wear. Now during classes costumes will not be allowed. Online on the school's website you can vote whether you want it to happen or not. Also will what music you would wish to hear. That's all, have a good day." And with that the intercom went off. Mr. Vargas turned over to Mr. Beilschmidt.  
"Really Clovis?" He asked. "You wrote down what I had to speak?"  
"Always do," he answered as he continued working.  
"We are still on for drinks Friday?"  
"Did you cancel it?" Clovis asked never glancing up.  
"No..." Roma smirked, "So about Friday-"  
"It's Tuesday, get back to work."  
"Ugh, Clovis you're no fun..." Roma then noticed something. "What are those?" Clovis looked at what he meant.  
"Flowers and chocolates," He answered then was reminded. He stood up and went over to a metal trash can and dropped the flowers in there. From his desk he pulled out a match and lit it then threw it with the flowers.  
"Clovis! What was that for?!" Roma yelled.  
"I don't like the slender. Simple." Clovis then sat back down and worked as he ate some chocolates. Roma watched him in disbelief.  
"The rooms going to catch on fire..."  
"The trash can is metal. It will be fine, just take away the oxygen so place the lid on." Clovis stated. Roma did as so and sighed.  
"I'll be in my office then,"  
"Don't sleep." Clovis ordered.  
"I'll try not to," Roma chuckled.

*****Karin Shinigami*****

_1st period Health class with Mr. Wilson._

"So since you have your partners picked out, get together and find your drug." Wilson chuckled as he sat down. The class was currently at the library.  
Arthur sighed and looked over to Alfred who was busy chatting with other students to even hear what the teacher had said. So instead Arthur got up, and moved to a table farther away, and placed some headphones on. Luckily in the library you can listen to music. He got up and went over to a computer, then to the catalog. Good thing about being in the 1st period class for a project like this, no books were checked out yet. Arthur chuckled to himself as he searched for his topic.  
Over with Alfred he was just chatting with some girls who started it, but hey he's the hero so he so can't be rude, you know? After he finished he looked over for Arthur, not finding him... There he is! Over by the computer. So Alfred walked over, about a good two feet away; Arthur's back turned to him.  
"Hey man," he smiled but Arthur didn't say anything. "Yeah, I know we might have had a bad start and all... But today's a new day, a fresh start you know?" Arthur then exited out of what he was doing and walked away.  
'_Dude… maybe he's still mad at me from yesterday at lunch. He did call me imbecilic.._' Alfred thought as some random classmate walked over.  
"Don't sweat it man, it's Arthur. He'll end up doing the whole project anyway. He probably doesn't want you an 'inferior' person talking to him or something." The boy stated.  
"Okay, thanks man." Alfred thanked him as he followed Arthur anyway. Arthur ended up going up the stairs and to the middle back section where they had things on medicines. The rest of the class chose to look online. He searched the bookshelf against the wall. He picked out four books, and then looked up at the other he needed.  
"Um, Arthur man..." Alfred spoke and again Arthur didn't say anything. So he watched Arthur was reaching for a book which Alfred thought was too high up for him. Alfred being the hero he is, leaned over and took it for him.  
"Here," Alfred handed it over to him. Arthur looked over to Alfred then rose his hand up.  
'Oh, Crap... He is pissed off at me!' Alfred thought quickly in panic. But Arthur just picked the ear buds from his ears out and placed his head phones around the back on his neck and paused his music.  
"Thanks," he spoke softly as he took the book and placed in on topic of his pile.  
"So that's why..." Alfred concluded.  
"About?" Arthur asked.  
"I started talking to you but I like you ignored me! Even some guy in our class thought the same!" Alfred explained loudly.  
"We're in a library." Arthur stated.  
"Ah my bad. But dude I serious thought you were like angry at me or something." Alfred laughed. "But you just couldn't hear me, that's good."  
"Well you did drop my lunch and I could just place my headphone back in." Arthur stated as he reached for his headphones.

"Dude, it was totally my fault! I'm sorry again man, I didn't know you were behind me! And I don't mean it's good that you can't hear me" He placed his hands up waving them.  
"Alright." Arthur commented.  
"Good." Alfred sighed. "So what books did you get?" He asked changing the subject.  
"The ones on Morphine obviously," Arthur rolled his eyes. Alfred chuckled awkwardly.  
"Oh yeah right... So... Need any help?" He asked wondering what Arthur would say.

_''He'll end up doing the whole project anyway. He probably doesn't want you an 'inferior' person talking to him or something_." The thought went through Alfred's head.

"Well..." Arthur trailed, looking up at the books. "Could you get those three books on morphine, by Car, Cas, and Cav" Alfred looked up.  
"Ah, sure." Alfred smiled as he grabbed them. Arthur simply watched.  
"Alright, any more books we need?" Alfred asked.  
"No... not yet." Arthur answered. _'At least he's... Nice... I guess, but he still owes me lunch_.' Arthur thought.  
"So do you want me to do place the PowerPoint together? Or would you rather do it?" Alfred asked.  
"We can get the information together and pick what we wish to do." Arthur suggested.  
"Alright, that works man." Alfred smiled as they walked back to the table.  
"I have a name, Mr. Jones."  
"Hey, so do I. It's Alfred" he stated.  
"Alright... _Alfred_."  
"Good to hear it Arthur." Alfred said.  
"Likewise." Arthur nodded. "Let's get started shall we?"

_XXXKarin ShingamiXXX_

"Stupid balancing equations... So not awesome..." Gilbert mumbled as he worked or at tried.  
"It's actually _totally awesome_ and _super fun_." The girl next to him snickered as she wrote. Gilbert turned over to her.  
"What are you on? PCP?" Gilbert asked looking over.  
"No, but it is fun if you get it, at least to me." She shrugged.  
"Whatever." Gilbert rolled his eyes as he continued staring at his paper. The girl glanced over at his paper.  
"By the way... They're all wrong."  
"Ugh," Gilbert groaned as he placed his head down.  
"Did you finish?" Mr. Kingman asked him. Gilbert looked up.  
"We are never ganna use this Crap! Like seriously, how is balancing this stuff going to help us in the future?!" Gilbert asked in frustration.  
"If you go in to a science field."  
"Which I won't!" Gilbert yelled. What was the point of repeating this stupid class if he isn't going to use it at all. He placed his head back down.  
"Do you take notes?" The girl asked him. Gilbert just stared at her.  
"What?" He asked her, annoyed.  
"Do you want help?" She asked. "I could explain it to you." She suggested. Gilbert snickered. "Good luck."  
"Then sit up," she told him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I said sit up." She ordered. He sat up.  
"Moody..." He mumbled.  
"So here," she ripped a page from her note book and wrote down an equation. "First is first can you tell me what elements are we using?" Gilbert looked at her.  
"No." He responded expecting her to give up.  
"Alright," she pulled out her periodic table and placed it in front of him.  
"How about now? By the way of there's a capital letter like... H that would be Hydrogen. But if it's like Pb it is not. Not Phosphorus and Boron can you tell me why?"  
"Um... It's.. a lower case letter b?"  
"Exactly," she smiled. "So it's just lead. Some common ones you should learn are Oxygen, Hydrogen, Carbon, and Nitrogen."  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Like what the abbreviation is. Such as Mg is Manganese and Hg is Mercury."  
"Oh..."  
"We already had a quiz on 20 of them bit I'm guessing you forgot."  
"Yeah..." Gilbert trailed looking down to her paper looking for a name or something.  
"So... Do you want to start from the beginning?" She asked.  
"Hm?" He looked.  
"Do you want to start from the beginning of the year with the chemistry stuff? Or would just rather start from our current lesson?" she asked.

"Whatever works best, I guess." Gilbert shrugged.

"Totally _un-awesome_ man. You gotta pick one." She laughed.

"Not cool," Gilbert shook his head with a slight smile. The girl shrugged,

"But you smiled, no? So it's defiantly cool man," she smiled and wrote some stuff down, Gilbert watched.

"Angel," Mr. Kingman called.

_'Dude…..' _Gilbert's eyes widened. 'Are they having an affair?' was his first thoughts.

"Yes Mr. Kingman?" she looked up. "He's not having a bad influence on you is he?" the teacher asked.

"How?" She asked questionably. "I already finished and all, plus I already did the extra credit. Do you want to check them?" she asked.

"No, no that's fine." He declined as another student asked for his attention.

"Angel?" Gilbert thought out loud looking at her.

"Yup, that's my name." she answered as she continued to write things down.

"Oh,…" Gilbert watched. "Didn't know…"

"I know,"

"?"

"You seemed of guard." She explained as she finished writing. "Here, match them up."

"That's a lot of work…"

"Just do it, so you can learn." She rolled her eyes.

"Mhm… suuuure," Gilbert replied sarcastically.

"I think you should start." Angel commented. "You can use the table,"

"I dunno," he stated as he started. "Maybe during lunch…"

"Mhm.. sure," Angel rolled her eyes. "And after you eat lunch and finish this, you'll solve world hunger?" she sarcastically remarked.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, its just you don't seem like the type," she stated.

"Oh, yeah. The awesome me so can solve world hunger after lunch!" He grinned, "My hunger."

"One person at a time," Angel laughed. "But really, do work." She ordered.

"Mhm… alright," The Prussian looked down to his papers and continued to work on what was given to him.

**Karin Shinigami**

And again, Alice sleeps.

'What does she do at night?' Ivan questioned himself while he worked on some crossword puzzle, for extra credit of course. She looks dead… but yet again if it wasn't for the breathing he would have been right. Since the beginning of class she hasn't moved from that position, but whatever.

Alice sneezed causing her to wake up.

"Bless you," Ivan commented.

"Thanks," she yawned and she placed her head down turning over to him. "Whatcha doing, Ivan?" she asked looking at the paper.

"Puzzle,"

"Is it hard?"

"No."

"Oh, okay." She watched simply. "So what's up?" she asked.

"You're quite a chatter box today," he commented. A silent moment went by.

"I'm bored," she replied. "Payback for yesterday," she smiled.

"That's all?" he asked. "If you want a fight," he started.

"No, fighting is a waste of energy." She started. "Because then it goes back and forward to the point you have no idea what the fight was about in the first place. And in the end you'll end up stuck in the snow. That's how it goes. Plus while the fighting is happening you could be doing something like….baking cookies," she explained.

"Interesting…" he commented. "I'll end up stuck in the snow when I could be baking cookies?" he turned to her.

"Basically," she nodded. "So how's that crossword coming along?"

"I need a three letter word for gender." He showed the paper.

"Sex," she said.

"_Sex_," he repeated to her.

"Yeah," she nodded. He slid the paper back over to himself and wrote the answer down as he commented with a chuckle, "I didn't know you were like that." Alice looked at him slightly confused and then she got it. Her eyes widen.

"N-No, I didn't mean it like _that. _You know what I meant." She stated. The Russian shrugged.

"Or do I?"

"You do," she told him, sitting up. "Don't lie."

"I don' lie," he stated.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "You bent the truth, better?"

"Slightly." He finished up his word cross then placed it back in a folder.

"So…" Alice spoke.

"Da?" he answered. Alice shrugged.

"I dunno, I'm just here trying to start a conversation." She stated. "So like." She paused. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red," he stated. "This is when I ask you for yours?" he asked.

"If you want, so… what's your sign?"

"My sign?"

"Yeah, like are you a Capricorn, Cancer, Toris, ect…"

"A…. Capricorn I believe."

"Cool, so am I." Alice smiled. 'This is going nowhere...'

"The Halloween dance, do plan on going?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, defiantly. I'll be hitting up the school site later," she smiled. "And you?"

"Most likely but it's odd how you're going?"

"How?" Alice asked.

"I would have guess you rather, sleep." He reasoned.

"Nah, it's a party. I'm so going," she smiled.

"Ah… alright… Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"Random…. 16 why?"

"Just asking…"

"And you?"

"17," he answered, she laughed.

"Ugh, haha you're old."

"Am not," he frowned.

"Awww, don't take it to heart! I mean like compared to me," she explained.

"…"

"Aw, don't be like that Ivan," Alice complained. The Russian thought about how long he could pull this off.

"Ivan." Alice spoke. And again he ignored her.

'Note to self, Ivan is sensitive when it comes to his age…' Alice thought. "Do you want an apology?" she asked.

"No."

"Then?" she aked.

"Flowers." He stated. Alice looked at him.

"_Flowers_." She questioned what she heard.

"Yes, Sunflowers to be exact." He stated.

"So let me get this straight… you want _sunflowers_, because I called you _old_?"

"Tied with a light colored ribbon with a note of apology." He specified. Alice simply just stared at him. She waited for the 'you just got punked' sign to go up but no, it didn't.

Ivan on the other side didn't show anything but on the inside he laughed. It's only so far that a person goes for a stranger but nonetheless he could wonder how far she'll go. Boredom is just an annoying disease that comes and goes. Either way, he does like sunflowers so what the hell.

"And when you want this by?" Alice asked.

"Tomorrow," he stated.

"Alright…" she trailed off as the bell rang.

*****Karin Shinigami*****

**"**Oh Lovino!" Antonio called loudly, because he couldn't see the boy anywhere around. Now usually this is Lovino's scheduled way to his class, not that the Spaniard stalks him or anything. It's more of a curiosity. Leaning on a locker, he waited for the Italian to appear but he didn't. Scanning the crowd he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe the boy was avoiding him but that was a slim chance. The minute bell then rang, and instead he caught eye of the twin.

"Oh, Feli!" Antonio called as walked over to the twin. The Feli looked over and smiled.

"Well hello big brother Antonio!" he greeted, now only if Lovino was as nice as his brother, but oh well.

"Hola Feliciano," Antonio smiled. " Sabes—Do you know where your brother is?" Antonio asked. Feli stopped to think, then shook his head.

"No sorry big brother Antonio. But I think he was in a rush or something, ve~."

"Really?" Antonio questioned.

"That or he has a really big stick up his ass ve~ Who knows," he shrugged.

"Ah, okay thanks!" Antonio nodded, "Now don't be late to class, pequeño!" he waved off the Italian.

"Ve~ I won't!" Feliciano waved back as he went towards his class. Antonio didn't think much of it, Lovino could just be very well on his man period and with that Antonio went on to his class, and planned on finding the boy later throughout the day.

*****Karin Shinigami*****

_Lunchtime_

"So do you guys plan on going to the Halloween dance?" Alfred asked, "Cause I'm going man."

"I guess, like I mean we get to dress up!" Feliks smiled.

"I have to; I'm in the student counsel." Toris explained.

"Likewise," Kiku agreed.

"So like the student counsel has to go?" Feliks asked.

"Yes," Toris answered.

"Heeyy duuudes!" An albino smiled as he sat down with them.

"Hey man!" Alfred greeted as they high-fived. "What brings you here?"

"Francis didn't show up and Antonio is looking for his one-sided crush." Gilbert explained.

"You got ditched," Feliks commented as he filed his nails.

"Whatever," Gilbert shrugged. "So whatcha talking about?"

"Halloween dance," Kiku informed him.

"That thing? Huh.."

"You going man?" Alfred asked.

"I dunno, maybe." Gilbert answered.

"We should all go old school and they should play thriller." Alfred smirked.

"As long as you get enough votes on the school's website you could have it done." Kiku explained.

"Seriously?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, Alfred-san." Kiku nodded.

"Dude… we _need _thriller." Alfred emphasized and with that looked around at the cafeteria, for a teacher and left.

"He like totally left us." Feliks commented.

"Unawesome.." Gilbert stated. "So anyone here know chemistry?"

"Hai," Kiku nodded.

"Awesome," Gil smirked. "Mind telling if this part is right?" he asked.

"Gil is studying for once, total shocker!"

"Shut up Feliks." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Whatever,"

"Hey everyone! Alfred – the hero needs your attention!" Alfred spoke from the microphone.

"Good lord…" Ludwig commented as Feliciano looked over.

"So everyone, and I mean _everyone _if you're going to the Halloween dance or not should go on the school's website and vote for the music. Especially Thriller by Michael Jackson, it's not Halloween without that song. So, how about it?!" Alfred announced happily. The cafeteria then responded with a loud approval, a time like this is when it's great to be known throughout the school. After the announcement was made Alfred thanked the principal.

"Thanks a bunch, Mr. Principal!" Alfred thanked as he quickly gave him a thumbs up, extending his arm out. Unknowing, until it was too late did he notice Arthur which ended with a punch in the face.

"Bloody Hell!" Arthur yelled out as he fell, along with his lunch.

"I'm so sorry Arthur! I didn't see you there!" Alfred apologized panicked.

"How the hell couldn't you?!" Arthur yelled at him as he held his nose.

"Dude your bleeding!" Alfred pointed out as helped him off the ground.

"No really!?" Arthur yelled at him.

"Alfred, take Arthur to the nurse please." Mr. Vargas ordered.

"Yes, sir." Alfred nodded as he tried to help Arthur.

"I can do it myself!" Arthur yelled at Alfred as they existed the cafeteria.

"I'm so sorry! Like really! I didn't see you there man!" Alfred apologized several times.

"How the fuck don't you see someone _walking_ for crying out loud!" Arthur yelled at him. The walk to the nurse's office consisted off Arthur yelling at the American as the American apologized. Along with profanities here and there. Soon after they arrived at the nurses office Arthur got treated as Alfred went over to a nearby vending machine to get something for the both of them to eat.

_'He's british… they like scones…_' Alfred thought as he walked back with a snacks and drinks. "Hey Arthur." Alfred peeked in the room.

"What is it, Alfred." Arthur answered looking over from next to the bed, in the room closest to the main room. Well at least he wasn't yelling at him anymore.

"I'm sorry," Replied Alfred as he entered the room to Arthur rolling his eyes as he removed his sweater since it was covered with food stains. "I Know."

"I brought some snacks," Alfred spoke with a small smile. "You like scones right? I got a honey favored one, and ice tea."

"I do like scones." Arthur replied as he folded his sweater. Alfred walked over and placed them on the bed. They ate in silence on each on the opposite sides on the bed. For the most part Alfred looked around the room but then at Arthur. Unknowingly he stared at him for a longer period of time then he thought he did.

"Arthur has really green eyes…" Alfred thought out loud. Arthur looked over to him, and responded.

"I suppose I do," Arthur shrugged. "Trying to win me over with Flattery now, Alfred?"

"N-No!" Alfred slightly blushed, "It's just… something I noticed… that's all…"

"Mhm," Arthur commented as he continued to eat and silence broke out again.

"Hey Arthur," Alfred spoke out.

"Yes Alfred?" Arthur replied.

"How's your face…"

"Not broken luckily," Arthur answered. "You owe me 2 lunches by the way."

"What?"

"Lunches from yesterday and today remember? Since you knocked them both down." Arthur pointed out.

"Oh…" Alfred mumbled. "I guess I do… how about dinner instead?" Alfred suggested, than thought about what he just said. Looking over to Arthur he saw the boy already finished and was throwing out his trash. "We could work on our health project and stuff." Alfred spat out, a bit pink in the face. '_Ugh, it sounds like I asked him on a date! That's wrong! Un-hero like and he's dating Francis! Why is this bothering me?!' _Alfred thought panicking inside.

"I suppose, it's alright. There isn't much time in class as it is. We could get finished with it in about a night or so." The Brit sat back down on the bed. As he spoke those words it seems Alfred's heart stopped mid second.

"Really?" he asked almost uncertain if he actually said that.

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "Why is there something wrong?"

"No, no there's not." Alfred shook his head; he couldn't help but feel like he won something.

"Double negatives Alfred, watch yourself." Arthur commented.

"My bad," Alfred laughed. Arthur got back off the bed and looked in the mirror at himself, sighed then got some more tissues.

"Bleeding?" Alfred asked.

"The nurse said it would be fine soon, but yes." Arthur answered holding the tissues to his nose.

"You sound funny," the American grinned.

"Well obviously," The Brit rolled his eyes.

"Angleterre!" A voice called.

"In the first room," Arthur sighed, as he got another tissue. Within seconds a blond haired Frenchman walked in the door.

"What happened? Are you dying?!" He asked, leaning on the door he looked away. "Oh why must the good die young?!"

"You wanker!" Arthur yelled as him as he threw the tissue box at the man. "I'm not dying, you idiot." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Ouch, you could have hit my face, Arthur." Francis complained pouting.

"That's what I was aiming for." Arthur commented.

"You sound funny Arthur…"

"That's what I said!" Alfred spoke.

"AH, I'm sorry I didn't notice you there." Francis looked over. "Oh hello Alfred!" he greeted.

"Hey dude," Alfred waved.

"So has he left you alone?" Francis asked Alfred, Arthur on the other hand had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yeah, he's still mad annoying though man. Red heads… Thanks for the help man! Super hero like!" Alfred smiled. Francis chuckled. "How could I not?"

Arthur just listened to them as he threw the tissues in the garbage and grabbed some others.

"Class is almost over," Arthur spoke.

"Ah, alright. Come on Angleterre, you can't play sick." Francis smiled.

"I would never!" Arthur rebutted.

"Haha! Bye then!" Alfred waved as he left before the other two did.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing, nothing I assure you." Francis smiled sweetly.

*****Karin Shinigami*****

_After school_

"I love you!" The dirty blonde blue eyed Danish male confessed to the boy next to him. Both of them were sitting down in their dorm. The purple eyed boy did not respond and continued drinking his juice. Mathias waited for an answer.

"Pervert." Lukas commented to the confession.

"But Lukas!" Mathias complained, "I'm serious I really do!" he argued.

"Mhm. Sure." Lukas stared at him.

"Lukas would I lie to you?" Mathias asked. Lukas stood up.

"Yes." And with that he walked out of the dorm while drinking from his juice box. Back in the dorm, Mathias stared at the door. He could have run after him, but that would result in causing attention which Lukas hates and getting physically hurt by Lukas. So instead he grinned to himself and set a goal.

"_I will make him fall for me then!"_

In the hall way Lukas walked into Berwald and Tino.

"Hi Lukas!" Tino greeted happily. Berwald nodded in acknowledgement.

"We were just about to go over to you and Mathias! Coincidence right!" Tino smiled. Lukas smiled.

"So is Mathias not there?" he asked. Lukas shook his head.

"Are you getting something then?" Lukas nodded.

"Oh okay! We'll walk with you then!" Tino smiled.

"Ok," Lukas spoke as they went to the cafeteria.


End file.
